


Statement of a Fact

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-01
Updated: 2002-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did Lex almost get expelled from Excelsior Prep? Well, what if Headmaster Reynolds had a son?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Statement of a Fact

## Statement of a Fact

by Wiccan Moonlight Faery

[]()

* * *

_Excelsior_ _Prep_  
 _1994_

Fabric rustled as fiery kisses were exchanged, the tongue of one boy sliding steadily into the other's mouth. A hand roved down the bald scalp of the younger boy to rest on his back, clutching tightly at the crisp cloth of his shirt. A second, teasing hand brushed lightly against his inner thigh. 

Lex Luthor moaned slightly at the feel of the one hand sliding slowly up, fingertips trailing feather-light touches along his upper legs. The groan was barely heard however, as it was heavily muffled by the wet, supple mouth of the other teen boy. He was older than Lex's fourteen years by only a few short months. His curious hand continued to slide up until it reached Lex's zipper and began slowly to unzip it. 

"Wait, Mark," Lex protested breathlessly, trying his best to pull away from the highly enticing touch. Dark eyes stared questioningly into Lex's own, blue ones, not used to any type of protest in situations such as this. 

"Lex..." Mark growled, the voice unusually husky, even compared to his usual deep tone. His black skin was a huge contrast to the pale skin of the young Luthor, where his hand now rested. The mop of curly black hair was the last touch that made him and the other boy seem like complete opposites, though, he supposed, they weren't really that different at all. 

"We shouldn't be - " Lex began. But Mark's dark hand began to gently massage his inner thigh, seemingly to cause a distraction in his statement. He succeeded very well as Lex's statement ended in in a soft gasp. Determined not to let anyone have such control on him, the fourteen-year-old boy cleared his throat and continued. " - doing this _here_." 

"Why not, Lex?" the older boy asked, not seeming to share the other boy's concern in the slightest. 

Lex's face hardened at the lack of concern in Mark's voice. He took the hand of the fifteen-year-old and pulled it off of his thigh. "Because," he replied after a few seconds, "your father is headmaster here. And somehow, I don't think that he'd approve if he knew that his son was having relations with his most reviled student." 

Mark gave Lex a little smile. "Somehow, I don't think that _your_ father would be all too pleased with this either. But that didn't seem to stop you last time," Mark Reynolds stated matter-of-factly, the playful growl returning to his voice. "I recall you saying something about his belief that having an interest in someone of the same sex is `unbefitting' to the Luthor name. Not that much can tarnish the Luthor name any longer." 

Lex rolled his eyes. "As I recall, _I_ never tried to take _your_ pants off in my father's `sacred space'," Lex replied, the level of sarcasm in his voice just matching that of the other boy. "And this room, hell, all of Excelsior Prep is your father's territory. Or have you not noticed that your father struts around this campus with a fucking god-complex?" 

Mark leaned over and bit Lex's earlobe mischievously. "Yes, I have noticed Dad strolling around practically saying `I am Headmaster Reynolds, behold my holier than thou facade,' but what is your point?" he said into Lex's ear, his voice a hoarse whisper. 

"My point is, _Mark_ ," Lex responded, his tone almost motherly, "that your father could walk in at any second. My father wouldn't be very pleased if they threaten to expel me again." 

Mark chuckled softly to himself. "Since when do you give a shit what that evil bastard thinks?" 

"I _don't_ care," Lex insisted. "It was just a simple statement of a fact." 

Mark smirked. "I can make a simple statement of a fact too." 

Suddenly, Mark swung around so that he was positioned on top of Lex. Before Lex could even register what was happening, Mark's mouth was on his, his tongue pressing gently against Lex's lips, roughly parting them and sliding inside. He grabbed both of Lex's wrists and pinned them into the back of the couch so that Lex was unable to move; not that he even would have tried. 

Finally, Mark pulled away, both of their breaths coming in short gasps. "Would you like to hear it?" Mark questioned, still breathing hard. 

"Hear what?" Lex asked, his breathing also strained. 

"My simple statement of a fact." 

Lex eyed the other young man calmly, his hands still pinned back into the couch. Even in a position of being completely pinned down, Lex was able to give off an aura of complete control. That just excited Mark even more. It was one of the best things about being in a position like this with someone who had been raised as Lex Luthor had. 

"Do I have a choice?" Lex quipped sardonically, looking at his restrained wrists. 

"I suppose not," Mark replied. "I can simply state that you _want_ me, Lex Luthor. You want me to take your pants off, regardless of the fact that we are on the campus where my father is headmaster. You want me to do the same to you as I did before. You want me to make you scream my name." 

Lex groaned involuntarily at the words and arched into the body of the tall black boy. 

"That's what I thought," he replied, encouraged by Lex's reaction. He began to trail wet kisses from his ear down his neck, forcing Lex's wrists farther back into the couch. Lex knew that he would probably have bruises later from how tightly Mark was gripping them, but found that he didn't care. 

Tired of relinquishing control, Lex pulled one hand out of Mark's strong grip. He grabbed Mark by a clump of his dark curls and edged his head back. "My turn," he said simply and spun the other boy around so that he was now on top. He grasped the hand that had last been restraining him and pushed one long, dark finger into his mouth teasingly. He sucked on it lightly for a few seconds and ran his tongue around it before sliding it back out of his lips slowly. 

"I should have known that you'd want to be on top," came Mark's soft growl just before Lex's mouth was on his again. 

Lex pulled away after a few seconds, his hands descending down Mark's body to rest upon his hips. "I don't think I need a simple statement for this," he breathed against the black boy's mouth. Mark laughed lightly into the kiss as their mouths met once more. 

Mark slid his tongue over that of the younger boy, his hands holding Lex around his slender waist. Lex ran one hand through the tight curls of Mark's hair, his hand slightly grasping a clump of dark locks, almost in desperation. 

Hands roved over both bodies and long, breathless kisses were exchanged, seemingly mixing into the deep void of their passion and raw need. Neither of them cared any longer what their fathers would think. 

Suddenly, someone cleared their throat from near the door, and they realized that that had been their huge mistake. Both boys spun around to face the person who had caused the sudden interruption. 

Standing in the doorway was a very angry looking Headmaster Reynolds. 

"D-dad," Mark choked out nervously as he spotted his father. "I-I-I didn't know you'd be... here." 

"Headmaster Reynolds," Lex greeted casually, as if nothing had happened. Nothing in his voice betrayed that just minutes earlier, he had been worried about this very man showing up. Lex had been taught to always act calm and in control, even when he didn't feel like it, 

"Luthor," the headmaster spat, his voice full of furious disgust. Not only had he just found this _boy_ with his son, but also he was growing tired of his insolent arrogance. More than anything at that moment, he wanted to ruin the life of this young Luthor, who had corrupted his son so. 

"Nice to see you as well, Headmaster," Lex returned jovially, his tone mocking. 

"Get out, Luthor," Headmaster Reynolds said, trying to keep his voice as calm as possible. The small bald boy stood up coolly to leave. "I will see to it that you are expelled from this academy," he threatened. 

"We'll see," Lex retorted and strode out of the room, letting the door slam loudly behind him. 

* * *

"That does not change the facts, Mister Luthor," said Arthur Brunson, the representative of the school board to Lionel Luthor. "Your son was having relations with the son of the headmaster. And I don't even want to bring up all the drugs and alcohol that have been found in his possession. Put that together with all of Lex's past...transgressions and you have something that is extremely hard to fix. His expulsion seems inevitable." 

Lionel Luthor looked into the eyes of the other man coldly. "Believe me when I say that my son will be dealt with accordingly," he stated. "But this expulsion will not do. I will not stand for it." 

"I'm afraid that you have no choice, Mister Luthor. It isn't quite that simple. This isn't something that you can just get rid of," Arthur explained. 

Lionel was silent for a moment as he contemplated his plan of attack. He would not allow his reckless son to ruin this chance. "Hmmm. How do you think the school would like a new library?" 

Arthur Brunson eyed the elder Luthor suspiciously. "I'm sure that that would be very much to the school's tastes," he answered slowly and uncertainly. 

"Well, what would you say if I was to offer one?" Lionel asked, almost making the question a statement. He was very sure of this new angle of attack, and this man, Arthur, was playing right into his hand. Just like always. It was so easy to use people's greed to manipulate them for your own purposes. It was like playing a game of poker. Either you have the right cards, or you cheat to get them. And Lionel always played to win, no matter what the costs. 

The other man looked at Lionel, completely speechless. Lionel smiled on the inside as he said, "On two conditions." 

"Which are?" 

This time, Lionel's cold smile actually touched his face. Sometimes, his own cruelty surprised even him. But he had always thought of himself as a man who meant to achieve his goals - and knew exactly what it took to achieve them. If it took this to find a way to work around his son's misconduct, then he would seize the opportunity. 

"That my son is allowed to stay here at Excelsior Prep - and that Headmaster Reynolds is made to leave." 

Arthur Brunson contemplated this for a second. It was true that this was a man's life and happiness Lionel was trying to bargain with. But all the same, it was a very generous offer. And the school _did_ need a new library. 

Arthur leveled his eyes with those of the other man. "It's a deal," he said, holding out his hand for Lionel to shake. Lionel grasped his hand around the man's outstretched palm, giving it a firm shake to seal the deal. 

Lionel then stood up in a businesslike manner. "I assume that this will all be finalized by the end of the week. And I expect to hear no more such reports about my son," Lionel stated decisively. Arthur saw the glint in the eyes of the other man that said - _or_ _else_. 

"Of course, Mister Luthor," he replied. "And I would like to thank you for this extremely generous offer." 

Lionel gave the other man a slight nod and exited the office purposefully. 

* * *

_Smallville_ , _Kansas_  
 _2002_ ( _Post_ _Redux_ ) 

Lex Luthor lay in his bed, red satin sheets brushing lightly on his naked skin. The taller frame of the dark-haired teenager was sprawled across the bed next to him, also very naked. His head lay on top of the older man's chest, his sweat-damp hair sticking to his skin and leaving small drops of perspiration on Lex's pale, porcelain-like skin. 

Clark craned his neck up and placed a small peck upon the lips of his lover. "Hey Lex, guess what?" Clark asked playfully, looking into Lex's clear blue eyes. 

"Must I?" Lex asked, his voice also slightly joking. 

Clark stuck his lower lip out in an exaggerated pout. "You're no fun," he protested, "but I won't make you guess. I finished my paper for Principal Reynolds." 

Lex reached over and brushed a stray lock of hair out of Clark's eyes. He was constantly amazed at how beautiful Clark was, and at how he seemed to get even more so each day. Suddenly, Lex remembered that Clark was trying to speak to him and focused his mind back on the conversation. 

"That's good. So, do you feel any more confident about where you'll be in five years?" 

Clark smiled brightly. "Not exactly. I kind of just made stuff up," Clark admitted. "I mean, I couldn't exactly tell the truth and include you in that picture. But hey, maybe I will decide to go to college and study journalism. You never know. But come on, did writing that paper for Reynolds eight years ago really help _you_?" 

"Not even remotely. Reynolds has too high of an opinion of his own misguided methods of education." 

"Agreed," Clark replied with a smile, shifting his body more to the side of Lex's, trying to get more comfortable. "But why does he hate you so much?" 

Lex stared deeply into the emerald green eyes of the raven-haired teen slowly remembering what had happened eight years ago at Excelsior Prep. He thought about his relationship with Mark Reynolds, and how it had come to an abrupt end after the angered headmaster had discovered their secret. And he thought of the library that was still sitting on that school campus, like a symbol of all his father's deceit and betrayal. 

Then, Lex thought of his relationship with Clark, and all the striking similarities it had to his relationship with Mark. Hell, their names even rhymed. And he thought of how similar Jonathan Kent's reaction would probably be to his old headmaster's. He though of how he believed that Reynolds had already figured out his secret relationship with Clark, that very day that they had come face-to-face once again. 

"I have no idea why he hates me so much, Clark," Lex lied, smiling inside at the memory of times past. 


End file.
